


The making of Sabotage

by Commoncoral



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commoncoral/pseuds/Commoncoral
Summary: Megatron has been tasked to write a story to sabotage Bumblebee memories, will he accomplish this without letting the memories of his own past with Optimus get to him?
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	The making of Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> A small little fun idea I wanted to explore, hope you guys had as much as I when I wrote this!

Shockwave came up with a plan, a plan to trick Bumblebee into thinking he was a Decepticon spy. The problem was that Shockwave had to create a fabricated memory and he had no writing skill whatsoever to create a convincing story. His first option was to go to Sky-Byte, as he was quite a renowned poet and writer back on Cybertron, but he's nowhere to be found now. Thundercracker, as soon as he heard about the plan offered to write the memory very enthusiastically, as he became invested in earth media and wrote many screenplays in his free time, but unfortunately Shockwave didn't believe that Seekers were "logical" enough to create a coherent story. Thundercracker walked away sadly.

Shockwave knew about Optimus involvement with early decepticon movement as he used to write down all of Megatron's speeches and were quite close together as Optimus frequently recommended books to Megatron. So to what Shockwave knew, he had the most exposure to literature and was the best candidate to plot out the fabricated memory.

Shockwave explained his plan while passing the datapad device that'll upload the memory into Bumblebee's mind.

"Megatron, I have decided that you are most fit to help write this fabricated memory to convince Bumblebee he is a decepticon, so he can reveal the location of the Ark." 

"I see, how long would this take?" Megatron asked, holding the equipment in his servo.

"It won't be too long. A single memory is strong enough to work."

_____

Megatron went to his berthroom and started writing out the memory sequences, it started with Bumblebee being an undercover Decepticon spy, contacting Megatron himself, leaking information, being caught, and put to trial. 

_After being caught by Ratchet for Bumblebee's attempt on Wheeljack life, he is brought in before all the autobots in stasis cuffs._

Megatron was somewhat enjoying writing, he could see why Thundercracker and Sky-Byte spent their free time doing this. He wondered why he stopped reading, he used to love going to the archives and would hear the stories being spoken by...

Optimus Prime.

Megatron clenched his fist in remembrance of the old days where Optimus used to explain and persuade Megatron to read his favourite datapads. They used to huddle so close together and Optimus would read and show Megatron pictures of all kinds; historical, fictional, scientific, and the list went on. Megatron himself was interested in the content of the datapads, but he was more interested in seeing the fascination of Optimus optics and smile back in those days.

Megatron shouted in frustration and anger for letting himself feel nostalgic, and slammed the desk. But still he had a story to write, so he begrudgingly went to type out the next and final scene.

_The look of disgust on every autobots face, knowing there was a traitor among them filled Bumblebee with despair and fear as Optimus Prime declared him guilty and punished him with deactivation. As a proud Decepticon however, he won't surrender so easily. He slipped through all of the autobot scums and fled into the depths of the Ark. Through every twist and turn, Bumblebee pedes run faster and he grows anxious as though he heard a someone steps growing louder no matter what. All hope is lost when Bumblebee turns into a dead end. He turns around to see the look of anger in Optimus optics as he drags his energon axe across the wall, awful screeching echoing throughout the hall. Optimus raised his axe and Bumblebee screamed, futilely attempting to block the blow._

_However a miracle happens, the ship shakes violently and Optimus falls to the floor as the ark is being shot by the Nemesis and Bumblebee escaped within an inch of his life through the airlock, crashing towards the orbit of earth._

Megatron, although glad he was finished writing, he felt unsatisfied. Of course this was a convincing story but something in his spark wasn't fulfilled, something in his spark desired something much more.

_"Why do I like reading so much? Well... I like escaping to different places, places that I don't have ground myself within the harsh gravity of our life."_

Megatron heard the voice of Optimus inside his mind. Before he could shove away the thought of Optimus from his processor again, he considered and listened to those words.

It's not such a bad thing to write a more different approach to his story, right? Megatron thought as a certain tempting idea struck his mind.

The idea of Optimus being a decepticon as well. He could just edit it out once he explored his own perfect alternate universe.

_Optimus raised his axe and Bumblebee screamed, futilely attempting to block the blow. However a miracle happens, his cuffs were cut by the autobot leader himself. Although confused, Bumblebee takes Optimus helping servo to stand up._

_"Now that we're alone Bumblebee we can discuss our next steps." Optimus said._

_"Our next steps?" Bumblebee asked._

_Optimus spoke with clear dark confidence in his words, 'We have kept our cover long enough, it is time to rejoin my friend Megatron, after we wipe out every autobot on this ship._

If Megatron wasn't enjoying writing before, he was clearly enjoying it now as there was a visible small smile and blush on his face. As he was about to continue writing, the datapad had no more space to write so he grumbled as he got a seperate datapad to resume his writing.

_After slaughtering every last autobot, Bumblebee and Optimus arrived at the Nemesis, welcomed as a comrade and not as an enemy for the first time in forever. Optimus walks up to Megatron sitting in his throne and kneels in front of him in loyalty._

_"My undercover job is over old friend, we have won." Optimus said._

_"Well done Optimus, you may rise." Megatron replied, proud of his most devoted follower._

_Optimus prime stood up and met his optics to the fearsome and powerful leader of the decepticons._

_Megatron beckoned over Optimus with his finger, inviting him over to sit on his lap and Optimus gladly obeyed-_

Megatron, snapped out of his giddy indulgence, suddenly remembered that it's somewhat implied that Bumblebee was in that scene and is mostly likely watching. 

Ah whatever, he could just cross out Bumblebee at this point. It's his story after all.

_After slaughtering every last autobot, ~~Bumblebee and~~ Optimus arrived at the Nemesis, welcomed as a comrade and not as an enemy for the first time in forever. Optimus walks up to Megatron sitting in his throne and kneels in front of him in loyalty. _

_'My undercover job is over, old friend. We have won." Optimus announced._

_"Well done Optimus, you may rise." Megatron replied, proud of his most devoted follower._

_Optimus prime stood up and met his optics to the fearsome and powerful leader of the decepticons._

_Megatron beckoned over Optimus with his finger, inviting him over to sit on his lap and Optimus gladly obeyed as he was in the rightful place once again, advisor to the leader of the decepticons and lover to Megatron._

_"I believe we have much catching up to do don't we my ~~old friend~~ beloved Optimus?" Megatron suggested. Optimus simply blushed and his face plates snaps up. _

_"Y-yes... I believe we do." Optimus muttered shyly._

_"Don't be so embarrassed, don't ~~you~~ we deserve a reward?" _

_"Yes..." said Optimus, letting his faceplate down and revealing his blushing face while still averting his loving gaze towards the optics of Megatron._

_"Then let us enjoy this." The decepticon leader grabbed Optimus chin and tilted towards his face._

Megatron giggled to himself audibly with a excited smirk and a blush as he indulgently wrote down,

_The swooned prime opened his face plate and closed his optics in anticipation as the mighty decepticon leaned in to Optimus awaiting lips-_

"Lord Megatron-" Shockwave interrupted and busted in on him. The fantasy was also busted and shattered into millions of pieces as Megatron was yanked from his depth of his vivid imagination.

"AH!" Megatron jolted from his desk and shouted with a blushing face of shame.

"Lord Megatron, I need the datapads now to manipulate-"

"GET OUT!" Megatron furiously yelled with a flustered face.

"But lord Megatron what about-"

Megatron tossed the datapad and Shockwave, immediately alarmed caught it with his one servos, and his other flying detached one sandwiching it.

"...Good catch." Megatron said as he was trying to compose himself together again, "But next time, KNOCK." He said sternly as he kicked shockwave out of his room.

Shockwave walked down the hallways, annoyed as he grumbled something about showing the sciences more respect. Megatron went back to continue his little self indulgent world without a single thought of remembering how he was supposed to edit out his own traces of fantasy on that datapad.


End file.
